


DARKNESS™

by JazamineL



Series: DARKNESS UNTOLD [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass, Best Friends, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bonding, Cancer, Character Death, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Declarations Of Love, Depressing, Doctor/Patient, Dorks in Love, England (Country), F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings, Feels, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Girl Power, Human, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Kissing, Knotting, Licking, Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), Love Bites, Love at First Sight, Lunar Eclipse, Lung Cancer, Major Illness, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Marking, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Moon, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Pack Feels, Partners to Lovers, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sad and Sweet, Scent Marking, Shower Sex, Sick Character, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Soul Bond, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet, Terminal Illnesses, True Love, True Mates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampire Turning, Vampires, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: In the Dark of the Night a secret war rages...Between Inhumans and their Slayers.A world where in the Dark, creatures like no other rule the Night.Rosalyn is a Warrior. Very much unlike the aristocratic female that she was raised to be, she prefers to spend her night, fighting for the survival of her species. And she feels like she has found her true purpose on the fields of War. As well as, beside her most beloved friend. The dying human Zacharius David.Zach is suffering from a type of Lung Cancer. He has his days numbered with Doctor appointments and treatment. Until he comes across the curious and incredible Rosalyn. She is the light of his life when he was sitting in darkness. And he feels bad for bringing her into his sad life. But, he thrusted into the Darkness again.However, it is different this time and much more powerful. With desires for his Rosalyn growing, he would do anything to protect her. Even if it meant letting out what had been resting inside him.♀♂©®2018 and forever. JazamineLake





	1. Notice

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


** _COPYRIGHT_ **

_ ** DARKNESS UNTOLD™ ** _  
_ **DARKNESS™** _   
_ **THE Cold DARK™** _   
_ **HOT DESIRES™** _

_**©2019 by JazamineLake, **_[_**smexyndjfnf**_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/smexyndjfnf)  
_**jaziamysan.29@gmail.com **_  
_**This is a work of fiction.**_  
_**All rights reserved, including right of reproduction in whole or in any part in any form. Any part of this book and or series copied without the writers permission is to be reported immediately. **_  
_**All characters, places, incidents, events and the plot is of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to an actual event, locals or persons , living or dead, are entirely coincidental. **_  
_**Thank you,**_ _**Jazz**_

* * *

_ **DEDICATION** _

_ **I dedicate this book to all. But, most importantly, the people who support and encouraged me to work harder. I love you all. Thanks for reading.** _

_ **To Mom.** _  
_ **It is you who has pushed me to my limitations. It is you who told me never to give up. It is you who loved me and raised me to be the woman I am today. It is you I am thankful for all of this. ** _  
_ **I love you, ma. Thank you.** _

_ **To Vanessa. ** _ [Rosalina_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Rosalina_Lopezxx) [Lopezxx](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Rosalina_Lopezxx)  
_ **The worst kind of pain, is when you're smiling. Just to stop the tears from falling.** _  
_ **People see you do this and think that you're weak. ** _  
_ **You are not: you are far from weak. You do this because you are a strong and brave young woman. ** _  
_ **Don't let others bring you down. And always know that I am here for you.** _  
  


[T](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Thema_14)[hema_14](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Thema_14)

_ **Thanks to everyone else. Thanks to those who are reading. Without your help. I can't fulfill my dream to be an author. ** _  
_ **Thanks to my teachers and family for the encouragement and prayers. But, mostly, thank God.** _  
  
  


⚠

Please be warned people, my Vampires and Werewolves will be totally different from how some writers portrait theirs. My Vampires will definitely NOT be shinning. They will be total and complete bad asses. My shifters will also have surprises. So, be prepared my peeps. This series will be interesting.

Really hope that you like. I can't do this without you guys. Tell me what you think. Comment and ask. Don't forget to hit that star if you like.

This was supposed the first book for my series: A Darkness Untold Series. I actually changed things up a bit. DARKNESS UNTOLD is now the first book. You can read that one. But, I oblige you to read this Glossary. It is no longer the first book as you can tell and can be read before Darkness Untold that way you will not be confused with the timelines.

Thanks and loves to all, Jazamine!   
  


** ❗IMPORTANT❗ **

**Please read the following!**

**All rights reserved ®© by **

**2** **019 and forever. **

**⚠⚠❗❗WARNING. ❗❗⚠⚠**

**My series will include some extent of maturity that**   
**Will not be suited for certain ages.**

**Thank you for understanding.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Something to help you read this~

**GLOSSARY**

**⚠Please read, is mandatory to understand throughout the series. ⚠**

~  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gods; **the perfect and all powerful beings or spirits responsible for the creation of Life. They are merciful and understanding with great knowledge. They are worshiped and praised proudly.

**_The God; _**Creator of life and The universe. He put forward everything that is know and bestowed it apon each to watch and bless. Supreme Ruler of Mankind and the young Gods. The father of all things. Birthed in and from Nothingness, he carries many names and breathed life into the Earth and it's inhabitants. Known as Emmanuel or Father. He is the holder of the Power Penaggal. ( Creation and Giver of Life) ✔

**Angel;** the winged creatures created by God. Serves their maker as messengers, guardians and protectors. ✔

**Humans; **(homo sapiens) weak and small minded beings created by God. They are fragile and live for a hundred years, though many die earlier. ✔

**_Demon;_** deadly beings with sly tricks and impeccable manipulative skills. They live upwards three hundred years and feed on souls, sin, fear and human/inhuman blood.

**Eris;** the Goddess of Earth, Pixies, Elves and Fairies. Mother Earth. She is responsible for the creation of Pixies, Elves and Faires. Holder of the power Ellgard. Birthed from The God.   
**Pixies; **mystical and mischievous childlike creatures baring a short stature.  
**Elves;** pointed ear creations of magic and exceed in archery. They are a swift and intelligent race.   
**Fairy;** similar to that of a pixie, this  
creature has beautiful wings and lives a Mythical realm. A form of spirit.✔

  
**Axis; **the beautiful mythical gardens where the God Izedore and Goddess Tatania subsides.   
  
  


°~°  
  
  
  


**_Izedore;_** the Mythical God responsible for the creation of Vampires. Known as the God of Stars and Vampires,holder of the power Ileon. He is all knowing and seeing, the father of the race.   
Vampires; survive on the blood of their own kind.They are born with their abilities. Each has different powers, many control and manipulate elements and forces. Few have Familiars, very powerful spirits.They read minds, manipulate at will and teleport. Have acute senses, strength, agility and rapid healing abilities.   
They, of course, possesses fangs to Drink blood, mark and mate.   
If mated or Marked, they can help partner heal by Drinking from the healthiest and they receive a tribal marking that ends on the ring finger as a sign of their bond or connection to each other.   
Vampires cannot convert a human though there are rare cases of inbreeding. They only take one mate in a lifetime and live to over five hundred years. Can be killed by fire and silver. They aren't exactly immune to the sun. They can be weakened by it if not fed, as well as salt . Although, Hunting in darkness is better for them.  
Vampires may seem cultured but, are wild. Males bond faster than females and are aggressive. Vampires are ranked in royalty. Eg. Duke, Lords, Counts, etc.

_**Salam(Salem);**_ the leader of the Vampire Warriors.   
_**Sala(salla);**_ the mate of the Salam. Her purpose is to produce another Salam or Sala.

_**Axuss;**_ the leader of the Shifters Warriors. He is bred and born for the title, coming from a long line of strong families. He trains and enhances the Soldiers' powers and leads them in battle against the enemy.

**_Axum_**; the strongest and most powerful Shifter Warriors bred and trained to protect Kingdom and species.   
  
  
  
  
  


**°^°**   
  
  
  
  


_**Tatania;**_ the Mythical Moon Goddess responsible for the creation of Shifter or, otherwise known as Werewolves(Lycanthrope). Goddess of the Moon and Lycans. She is all seeing, knowing and powerful. The blood sister of Izadore and known as the moon Goddess, Luna. Baring the power of Lunik (lune- ick).   
_**Shifters; **_otherwise known as Werewolves(Lycans), they survive on the blood of their kind. They are born with their abilities but, it isn't until their First Turning, which occurs during their mid- teens to early twenties, that they unlock their true potential, meaning their Animal. Be it a Bear, Lion or _Wolf_, which is more common. Each has different powers, many control and manipulate elements and forces. Werewolves hunt in packs and hunt best at night, especially on a full moon. They can read minds, teleport at will, have acute senses, strength and agility with night vision and rapid healing abilities. If mated or Marked, the can lick one's wounds to heal and receive signature markings or tattoos that end on their ring finger as a sign of their bond or connection to one another. Very few can bare Familiars, powerful spirits. They are normally led in packs and still do. They are many small packs throughout the world. Each pack is either very different or the same.   
Some packs are Traditional; they live far from humans and stick to their culture. Domestic; packs live among humans and live like them.They tend to have an Alpha male and the alpha's mate. Packs fight mostly at night. Males tend to bond faster than females and are aggressive. They may seem cultured but, deep down, Shifters are wild, especially males.  
Males go through a Heating that comes five years after the First Turning and then every 25 or thirty years, thereafter. They cannot convert humans through blood transfusion, though there are rare cases of inbreeding. In Shifter form, they can take forms of several predators[one most prominent will be the host's spirit animal] : Wolves (different types. Eg. Grey Wolf, tundra wolf, etc), Bears( grizzly, polar, black, colors can be altered), Jaguar, Cheetah, Lion, Tigers and Foxes, Bobcats, Mountains lions and Vultures, Eagles and Hawks, even Snakes and reptiles. Etc. Even many mythical or extinct predators.  
They also have fangs for Drinking. They live upwards five hundred years . They rarely take more than one mate in a lifetime. They can only be killed by Mercury and or Pure Blessed Silver and then burnt. Mistletoe and wolfsbane are also weaknesses.

_**The Turning**_; a extremely dangerous time for young inhumans. (For a Werewolf or Shifter, first time they shift, they are finding their Spirit Animal) And for other learn their powers or purpose. After turning, they unlock their potential. Does not occur with Vampires. ✔

_**The Heating;**_ A term used to signify a time in a males life where he will have extreme urges to mate and reproduce. They give off massively strong pheromones and if not mated, they can find their mates on that day or ease themselves. The heat last about 10 to 24 hours. If a male is serviced during his heat, he will have a 'breeding knot' and impregnate his mate or the potential server. Does not occur with Vampires. ✔

**_Ease; _**easing themselves requires a pill or syringe that put them in a daze or saturated state during the period of the heating.✔

**_Pack_**; a group of wolves that live and hunt together and are led by an Alpha male or female.

Pack Ranking~   
  
  
  
  
  


**Higher rankers-**

_**Alpha~**_ the big leader~ no one out ranks him and all obeys and respects him.

_**Alpha mate~**_ second in command and leads mostly the females and the young (pups). Higher than a Beta, lower than the Alpha.

_**Beta~**_ the trusted one/s. Helps the alpha in keeping order.

**_Sentinel~ _**head messenger and intelligence. filled with wisdom and renowned strength. Respected by the alpha and all pack members. Members of the Axiom.

_**Delta~**_ lower than a beta only needed if pack is too big. Usually the Saya or Sayon.

_**Assassin~**_ spies for the pack. Kills even.

**Middle rankers-**

_**Lead warrior| Axuss(aux-us)~**_ the lead warrior is like a general, the captain of all the warriors. He leads them into a battle and trains them all.

**_Warrior/Axum(aux-um)~_** protects the pack.

_**Lead Hunter~**_ lead Hunter is the captain of all the hunters. He trains the all to hunt for the pack.

_**Hunters~ **_they find food for the pack.

_**Lead Scout~ **_the general of the scouts. He trains them to hunt for small animals and walk ahead.

_**Scouts~**_ they walk ahead to make sure the way is safe and help with hunting. But, beware,they can be very dangerous.

_**Subordinates~**_ the neutral ones, pack members.

_**Pup watchers| Guardians~ **_don't be fooled, yes,they are babysitters for the pack but, they are also the most vicious of all. They watch the pups will their parents are either hunting or fighting. 

  
**_Pups_**~ young/ newly Turned shifter or baby Shifters.

_**None rankers- Omegas~**_ the lowest of the dynamics. 

^~^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Submissive;_** most relationships have a submissive female and in other cases, male. Subs are said to be weaker than the Dominant ranking male or female.   
**_Dominant;_** the higher ranking male or female in the relationship. Responsible for caring for his or her mate and or young. Doms are more aggressive and larger.

_**The Drinking; **_this reference is used for explaining when a Shifter or Vampire feeds.

_**Vasthal(vas-thal); **_the mother language that most inhumans were born to speak.✔

_**Coven Country; **_the Haven where Shifters subside, protected by the King of Shifters, Nathaniel Roirdon Lycidius and a magical myst that borders the territory between humans, protecting them also from Slayers. Not all Inhumans subside in the coven. Shifters live in packs and vampires live normal lives. Other creatures try to do the same.

-

**_Gysen(guy sin);_** the sly and evil God of Selfishness and Greed which tricks humans to sell their souls to him. He creates soulless Slayers known as Exhors.

_**Abyx(abix); **_the non temporal realm where the Gysen sends the souls he's stolen.

_**Exhor(x-or); **_a human whom has sold it's soul to the Gysen in return for power. They kill and hunt the Inhuman race. They don't need to sleep or eat and are incredibly pale. Known as slayers, they don't fear death or pain. Said to be mindless but, aren't and have no hearts, technically are already dead.   
They can only be killed by beheading and burning, otherwise are ageless. Their bodies disintegrate after a few hours. Water can help speed up this process. They have a weakness, as any normal body, they cannot survive without the heart or brain, so torture works.   
_**Elders; **_an aged Exhor, living for centuries, with great knowledge.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_0_0_

**_Talan; _**a marked or mated female Inhuman. When marked they receive a special mark and or scent. (Imprint)   
_**Talin**_; a marked or mated male Inhuman. When marked or mated they received a special mark and or scent. (Imprint)✔

_**Axiom(Aux-iom); **_the council made up of Purebreds. Including the King and Queen. Mostly Lords, Alphas and Betas, Dukes, Counts and higher ups.

_**The Sias; **_females sent to or abandoned, so they learn how to be proper ladies by their families. They don't all have pure and aristocratic blood and are used for either breeding, Mating, feeding or healing purposes.  
**_Malions;(mahl- ee- ons)_**males sent to or abandoned so they learn how to be proper gentlemales by their families. They don't all have pure and aristocratic blood and are used for either breeding, Mating, feeding or healing purposes.

_**The Sayanah(zay- Anna) **_or _**Saya(zaya); **_a female responsible for raising unwanted young females and looking after them. They are then mated or used for Drinking. The saya is well respected and known of pure blood.  
_**The Sayon(zay- on);**_ A male responsible for raising unwanted young males. They tend to be of strong and pure blood so, are used for breeding and or Drinking. The sayon is well respected and known.

_**Aran (ah-ran);**_ a reincarnation and or half breed.✔

_**Descendio(Desee-en-dio);**_ the process in which we take a reincarnation or half breed and attempt to make them into full bred. This can be life threatening. ✔

**_Lansen (lan-sn); _**an unmarked or unmated male or female inhuman. ✔

_**Freshling; **_An unturned Inhuman. ✔

_**Youngling; **_a young inhuman, a child or young(s). ✔

_**Uno(You-no);**_ baby boy, boy, my boy, my baby boy(s).  
_**Una(You-na);**_ baby girl, girl, my girl, my baby girl(s). ✔

_**Vaso; **_mother. Submissive parent.   
_**Sire; **_father. Dominant parent.   
_**Vasi; **_god parent. ✔

**_Lyah (Leah) ;_** sister. Sister in law.

_**Loren;**_ brother. Brother in law. ✔

_**Nebu (neh-bu); **_male cousin, nephew, grandson, brother in law(s).   
_**Neba (neh-ba);**_ female cousin, niece, granddaughter, daughter in law(s).✔

_**Gala (ga-lah); **_great grandmother, grandmother, great aunt.   
_**Galo (gallow);**_ great grandfather, grandfather, great uncle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


•~•Terms•~•  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Avi**_; love, loves.   
**_Avia;_** I love you. Love you.

_**Amare;**_ Mate, mine. ✔

**_Zalah (sah-lay) or Zal(Sal);_** darling, dear darling, darling one, my darling, darling love✔

_**Dahne(Dane);**_ (neutral) dear, dear one, dearest, dearest one, dear love, dearest love, my dearest love,dear sweetheart, my dear.   
_**Dhan (Dan);**_ dearest friend, dear friend,✔

_**Naru (nah- rue) ;**_ sweetheart, my sweetheart, sweetheart dearest. ✔

_**Lani(lan-ee);(**_neutral) lover, my lover, my love, loved one lovely one, lovely, my lovelies, my loves.✔

_**Vesta(Vess-tah);**_ Beloved, my beloved, beloved mate, beloved one, ✔

_**Ryanh (Ryan);**_ treasure, treasured one, treasured, my treasure, treasured love, treasured mate. Treasured friend.✔

_**Phloros (flow-ross); **_a term meaning an inhuman is deadly. ✔  
  
  
  
  
  


-_-

**Succubus; **a woman that drains the life out of others to survive using sexual seductions.   
**Incubus**; a man that drains the life out of others to survive using sexual seductions.

**Witches; **women and men with magic and spells and books known as witchcraft.✔

**Wizards**; a practitioner of magic. ✔

**Mermaids and Mermen; **the gorgeous sea people with fins and gills and tails. Many bend the laws of the water power.

**Mage; **other wise known as an elemental. They have the power to manipulate and produce the elements of nature.

**Magick;** old and strong power used by wizards and early Shifters.

**Hybrid;** the cursed ones, born that of two separate species and given unnatural strengths or powers. 

* * *

** Thanks for all those that took the time to read this. Took me forever to write. Love to all.😘 **


	2. Prologue

** _ To my lovelies, thanks so much for reading. Love you guys. 😘😘😘 _ **  
** _Anyway, without further ado, I present to you, Darkness. _ **   
** _ Zach is Armie Hammer, cause who doesn't like him, ❤❤😍😍yum yum. _ **

* * *

** _England_ **

_ **10:47pm ** _  
  
  
  
  


Zacharius Aiden David of forty years was a good soul; calm and quiet, he sat in a bar having his third drink for the night. He was not one to normally come here as Zach wasn't really the type to drink, in fact, this was maybe the first time he drank in some years. And, he missed it.   
  


He was actually not this type of guy. More on the side of friendly and hardworking. He tried to always have a smile on his face though his life then and now was a complete mess.   
His older sister, Alexia, had died in a car crash about... six months, two weeks, four days and twenty one hours ago. He'd have to check his watch for the minutes but, he left it home. Alexia was the only family he had. His mother was drug addict and slut. His father? Well, he was worse; abusive, an alcoholic and just a plain fucking prick. His father, the 'Sex God', as women would call him, was an exhibitionistic bastard with no heart. Where was the fucker now? Zacharius didn't give a shit. His mother, Zara, didn't want him, so she dropped him at his step-father's. Which didn't do him any good. His stepfather completely ignored him; barely fed him, never talked to him but, was always ready to beat the shit out of his six year old son. Eventually, when Zac was seven, he met his half sister, Alexia and his Grandparents: Grandma Viola and Grandpa Dennis. They took him under their care and raised him. They lived in the country, where they had happened to own some acres of land. With due time, he began to feel like part of the family. At first he was shy and quiet. Was afraid to even eat. Had nightmares about his father coming back and taking him away. But, Alexia confronted him and told him to be strong and brave. He used her advice and within a week, he was smiling and laughing and eating with his new family. He liked remember one of Grandma Viola's advice:

"Even if it hurts, you must smile. One smile can affect a person's life. People could say whatever they want. But, smile. It shows that you are stronger than them. That you are not one of them."

She always used to say that. She died about three years ago. Grandpa Dennis had died almost six years ago. As Zacharius grew, Grandpa Denny used to say that Zac was a spitting image of his father but, had an absolute different perspective. Zach had deep blue ocean grey eyes with a multicolor mane of hair; chocolate brown, rusty red and golden blonde. Alex used to say that he'd be a definite ladies man but, he wasn't interested in women. Which scared the shit out of him. But, he quickly calmed down when he lost his virginity to a pretty young blonde in college. After that, he was a player and a master at sex. Guessed the 'Sex Godliness' runs in the family. Yet, it wasn't always that good. Yes it was Heavenly at first...Then, woman starting throwing themselves at him. It was too much and he didn't want to end like his father. Zacharius still couldn't comprehend why his father liked sex. It was just the same thing over and over again... maybe he matured?   
Yeah, Zac thought, that had to be it.

Oh, wait! There's one other problem; Cancer.Lung Cancer to be exact. Diagnosed when he was sixteen, the cancer started at a minimum in his right lung. He was immediately sent into surgery and had it removed. Then, at twenty six, the cancer miraculously appeared on his left lung.   
The doctors did all they could but sadly, failed. He was not going to survive however, then a miracle.   
A drug that didn't work for others, worked for him. They called him a medical miracle. He was safe. For now. So yeah, that was just a summary of Zacharius David's life. What a party.   
*Cue the sarcasm* Yay. Damned son of a bitch. He was so fucking unfortunate yet, he stayed strong. He had to. Zacharius actually liked his life, even though there was nothing left for him to live for. His sister was dead, his Grandparents were gone too. His mother, she probably was. His birth father? Stepdad, for God's sake he could be dead. Well, he hoped the fucker was.

Other than that? He had all he could get: a boring and heartless job as a Forensic Medical Specialist which gave a great paycheck and had a good home, with two cars and two pet cats. Cats were amazing pets. They listen to you( when that feel like it), answers to your needs(when it benefits them) and are simply the only things that he has in his life. Besides, they were his sister's cats, Moo Lin and loo Lin. Both Persian cats. When his sister died, he couldn't find it in his heart to give them away. And again, the only real problem was his Cancer. Yes, he shouldn't be working and boring his life. He should be living it up! But, he was just too down to do anything beyond his work. So, it was only a matter of time before his lungs fail and his heart stops. Yep. Was he scared? Fuck no! He was ready for his faith. He was ready to see Grandma Viola and Grandpa Dennis. He was ready to see Alexia. However, there was thing that did scare him.When it was time,and he had come to pass... would anyone acknowledge him? He had no one and did anyone notice him? He had no friends, no other relatives ... no one to mourn him. That had made him wonder: did anyone notice him? Was he just an empty face that was taking up someone else's breathing space?

Yeah, probably.

No, definitely.  
  
  
  


* * *

Rosalyn Stellan, blooded daughter of Lucan and Raven Stellan, and **_sala_** of Vampires, teleported downtown. To a small human bar, just outside of the Coven Country. Rose was fuming. She couldn't believe it. Her father was planning her marriage behind her back. It wasn't official yet but, she still hated the fact that her father was suggesting it. He was going to marry her off to Kraven Colton. She'd met the condescending bastard when she younger at her mother's funeral. He had disregarded the whole funeral and was so egotistical. 

"Is this my faith, Mother?" She asked the moon.

Her mother, Raven Stellan, was one of the most important females of Vampire race, third to the Queen of Vampires. She was elegant, intelligent, graceful and the one the finest Purebred females. Her father said that Rosa was an exact replica of her mother; beautiful and very kind. With the same midnight black hair and amethyst eyes. Yet, they were absolutely different. Raven was a lady. Rosa was energetic and enthusiastic. She was warrior. Rose simply don't want to be a breeding female for her father's bloodline to stay intact. She wanted purpose. 

Her mother had died seven years ago. It broke their hearts. The both races mourned their loss. The King and Queen had held the funeral.

Her father missed her mother. She missed her mother.

Every day, every night.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Zacharias thanked the bartender for his fifth drink when the bar doors swung open. Everyone had stopped what they where doing and every man had their eyes on the young woman that stood at the entrance. She looked around then, made her way to the bar. She sat a seat away from Zac. She had raven dark hair. She was tall and built well but, beautiful. Everything definitely natural. Her skin milky white with unique but oddly beautiful purple eyes: a gorgeous amethyst that glowed. She ordered a beer. She was definitely stressed out about something. Probably guy problems, Zach thought. She popped the bottle and drank it all.

"Rough day?" Zacharias asked. 

She looked at him and gave a small smile. "Yeah."

"Care to tell?"

"Um... how do I put this..?" She had a thick accent.

"Is it a guy?"

"Yeah...my father."  


"Oh...wanna talk about it? "

She smiled. "Um... let's say... you have a wild female horse."  


Zacharias nodded, not having a clue where this was heading.

" And take that wild female horse, that wild mare," she continued. "And you put her with a pampered, stuck up, bossy, lusty, steed to breed. But, all the wild mare wants is her freedom. Her father says it's for the best and it'll keep the bloodlines intact when the mare knows damn well that her father just wants her to be a lady.  
But, she's not. She's energetic and enthusiastic. She's brave and independent... she just wants to be herself.   
She... wants to be free..." the girl groaned and looked at Zach. "Sorry, I'm just blabbering."

"Oh, no, no. I get what you're saying. An arranged marriage."

She nodded and ordered another beer. 

"I just didn't know that people still did that."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

The human, Rosalyn thought, is an odd one.

His scent was abnormally strong and had a hint of something...  
But, he was also sick. Possibly dying. The smell stung her nose like a thousand bees. He was good one, she thought, with his tricolor hair and grey blue eyes. He was just as tall as she was and had some strength but,she could easily overthrow him in that case. 

"Anyway," the mortal said. "You shouldn't be so hung on your dad. He's doing this for best, believe me. If not, could be many other reasons. He could just want grandkids or maybe he wants you to settle down. Either way, the main reason is because he loves you and he knows he's not going to be there to protect you forever. " 

  
He sighed. 

Rosa was speechless. 

"You should consider yourself lucky," he continued with low eyes. " Your father just simply loves you. There are lots of people who doesn't even know what that's like or what it is." He paused and drank the rest of his beer. "God knows I don't."

All she could do was stare. 

"I... I'm sorry..." she said when she finally found her voice. 

"Meh, don't apologize." He said dryly. "The world has messed me up so much that that sorry doesn't mean crap." Then, he smiled. "And like I said, you have parents. That should keep you happy for years to come."

She said nothing.

"Look, " he began. "I'm sorry if I offended you-"

"No," she said. "Thank you."

She smiled and Zacharias immediately knew that his life was about to change.  
He just felt it, the sudden shift in his faith. He didn't understand it and why it happened but, he was glad. For some reason. There was something about her.  
She was obviously foreign and little stranger but, he liked strange. And it was a good odd, something he definitely needed. Her personality and the aura she carried just seemed to speak to him. And he could hear it all but, it was far from clear and nowhere near making sense. There you go, Zac. You've officially gone off your rockers.

"Your welcome," he put out his hand. "Zac David."

She took it.

"Rosalyn and might I add that it is an honor to meet such a pure soul like yourself."

Zac frowned but, accepted the odd compliment.

"Thanks and nice to meet you."

She smiled again.

"Nice to meet you too,"   
  
  
  
  
  


_And they both knew, that this was the beginning of something great._  
_Something that will have them learn what hid within them._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_ ** Thanks peeps for reading. Hope you liked this, I wrote it years ago so excuse any mistakes. It will get better throughout the story. Press that 🌟 and sharing is caring! Read Darkness Untold and Hot Desires if you haven't.  ** _  
_ **Loves to all.☆*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*☆** _

_ **Jazzy out.** _


End file.
